


Smutober #5 Restraint feat: Elliot Stabler x Reader

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Elliot Stabler - Freeform, F/M, Restraint, Smutober, elliot stabler x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Elliot Stabler puts some of his handcuffing prowess to work on his new bride.





	Smutober #5 Restraint feat: Elliot Stabler x Reader

"Babe. Babe, wake up." You grunt sleepily and open your eyes. You see your new husband Elliott Stabler looking down at you. He gave you a small grin, his hair falling into his eyes. However that couldn't hide the mischievous gleam.

You attempted to rub your eyes, but saw that you were restrained. You blinked the sleep from your eyes and saw that your wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Elliot, what gives?" you asked, attempting to wriggle into a more comfortable position.

"I just thought I would show my wife something." He gave you another heart stopping grin before reaching down and kissing your lips. You kissed him back and gasped as you felt one of his fingers enter you. In the confusion of being tied up you didn't notice that you were wearing nothing but one of Elliots shirts.

"Oh, God." You moaned, pulling against the handcuffs as Elliot continued to finger fuck you.

"You like that, baby?" He whispered, his face close to your ear. His breath brushing against your skin caused goosebumps to erupt all over. You nodded your head and felt yourself clench around him as he added another finger. He started kissing your neck, occasionally nipping it, marking his territory.

You squirmed underneath him, powerless as he continued to fill pulled against the handcuffs, the pain of the metal cutting into your skin was fully ignored as Elliot kissed down your body, and began devouring you.

"Ah, God!" You cried out as clenched your fists and felt your legs beginning to shake. He kept his fingers deep in you, while his tongue worked magic on your clit. Elliot smirked up at you, using his thumb to send you into a complete state of euphoria.

You pulled harder on the handcuffs, the pain adding to the pleasure. You continued to moan, Elliot's tongue going back to work.

You felt your climax building up and you arched your hips, crying out Elliot's name. Keeping his fingers in you, he kissed his way back up leaving more marks on your body. He stuck his fingers back in you and you rode out your orgasm, your walls clenching around his fingers. Once you were finished, Elliot quickly uncuffed you and used a towel that was sitting on the nightstand to clean your cuts. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing the alcohol as well.

"Yea," You replied in a shaky voice. "I'm fine." He smiled down at you and you smiled back, feeling nothing but love for the man standing over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutober prompt #5! I know I'm so late! I'm so sorry but I also decided I am not doing all prompts unless you request something.


End file.
